


The Eggnog Latte

by deniallisstrong



Series: Ziam Tumblr Drabbles (ifigureditout) [11]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Holidays, M/M, Meet-Cute, Starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniallisstrong/pseuds/deniallisstrong
Summary: “It’s happy hour right now,” she explains. “You get another holiday drink free.”“Grab whatever the, uhh, person–lad–behind me wants…” Liam gulps, realizing as the words come out that not only is the person behind him a lad, it’s also a lad that he knows.A lad that he knows well but had always purposefully pretended not to. Because any time Liam had even been within spitting distance of him, he’d always seemed to pull words out of his arse, getting embarrassing tongue spasms along the way.Like now.“UhhImeanlikeonlyifyouwantmate.” Liam vomits out the words as if it’s his last dying breath, face reddening as the other boy’s lips upturn.“I’ll have the same,” Zayn tells the barista with a nod. “Since, you know. Apparently they’re so good, you’ve had to get quite a few,” he continues, his wolfish grin falling to Liam.(Or where Liam tries to do the right thing and give away a free drink, but he makes a fool of himself in the process. Though, curiously, Zayn doesn't seem to mind.)





	The Eggnog Latte

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On A Date](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/300339) by maeinchains (See notes below for second fan art that was an inspiration for this). 



Cause of death: Group projects. At least, Liam thinks, that’s what it feels like.

Then again, a caffeine overdose is also quite possible.

When Liam finds his way to the Starbucks once more, he realizes with a huff that the line is snaking out the hallway again, creeping through the library doors. You’d think by the seventh time he’d remember how crowded it is during finals week. But no.

By the time he makes it up to the front of the line, he’s answered seven texts, ordered three Christmas presents, and beat five levels of Candy Crush. By the end of it, he’s completely forgotten what his group project is about and why he’s worrying about it. He thinks that’s probably for the best.

“Another eggnog latte?” The barista at the front asks sweetly, and Liam flushes, more than a little embarrassed that he’s—apparently–already become a regular customer after living in the library the past couple of days.

Liam nods, giving her a small smile before she blinks at him, as if expecting more.

“Sorry?” Liam worries as he blindly fumbles for his wallet, not sure if that’s what she’s looking for.

“It’s happy hour right now,” she explains. “You get another holiday drink free.”

Liam sighs heavily. Way to make him realize how, well, how pathetic and alone he is this holiday season. 

But he doesn’t want something free to go to waste–not when all of them are poor college students, right?–so he flips on his heel. “Grab whatever the, uhh, person–lad–behind me wants…” Liam gulps, realizing as the words come out that not only is the person behind him a lad, it’s also a lad that he knows.

A lad that he knows well but had always purposefully pretended not to. Because any time Liam had even been within spitting distance of him, he’d always seemed to pull words out of his arse, getting embarrassing tongue spasms along the way.

Like now.

“UhhImeanlikeonlyifyouwantmate.” Liam vomits out the words as if it’s his last dying breath, face reddening as the other boy’s lips upturn.

“I’ll have the same,” he tells the barista with a nod. “Since, you know. Apparently they’re so good, you’ve had to get quite a few,” he continues, his wolfish grin falling to Liam.

“And your name?” The barista asks him, pen at the ready.

“Zayn,” he smiles, looking over at Liam momentarily as if introducing himself.

As if Liam doesn’t already know who he is. Or how he looks when he’s focusing on taking notes (doodling, really). And how goddamn difficult it makes it to concentrate on _geometry_ when all he can see are the angles of Zayn’s cheekbones, his eyelashes obscenely fluttering over them. Or the way he sounded that one time when he’d whispered to Liam, asking if he’d had a pencil to borrow. And how Liam had practically thrown it at him, afraid to graze fingers for fear of the tingling sensation he knew would follow.

With a sigh, Liam shoves the money into the cashier’s hand, hoping that by avoiding Zayn’s eye his thoughts will eventually find their way back to the present. And that his complexion will eventually even out again. 

Shuffling over to the counter next to the cash register, his gaze quickly falls behind him to see if the other boy is following him.

He is.

“So, is this our first date, then?” The words come out casual, as if Zayn is simply asking about the weather, not making Liam’s heart jump in his chest.

“Err—” Liam stutters, reaching for the back of his neck.

“I mean,” Zayn continues on, unbothered by Liam’s reaction. “It’s pretty standard that taking someone out for coffee is a first date.” He shrugs. “And you _did_ just pay for our drinks so.” He grabs for his drink as they call his name, taking a long sip from it before cringing a little.

“A bit too sweet for my liking, Liam.”

There’s a pause as Liam grabs his own drink, mind whirring about how he should even respond to that. He’s surprised enough that the boy is talking to him, let alone asking him if this is a–a date.

But before he’s allowed himself to overthink, he’s sticking his tongue out at Zayn. “I happen to like it.” It comes out teasingly defensive, the mischievous grin hiding just behind his lips.

And when Zayn chuckles, his whole face lighting up, Liam realizes that maybe he should have talked to Zayn earlier. Because, actually, this isn’t the hardest thing he’s done. And it’s definitely better than having to research any more about the farming cycle of beans, for God’s sake. 

“Okay, well then. Come sit down,” Zayn says lightly, gesturing with his open palm to an empty table as he saunters towards it. Unlike Liam, he doesn’t check to make sure the other boy is following behind. “We can have a discourse over the inception of the eggnog latte and the implications on tired uni students around the country.”

Liam giggles but stays close behind Zayn. As he pulls into the chair across from him, he smirks, “That doesn’t seem like ‘standard’ first date talk, Zayn.”

Zayn’s eyebrows shoot up, and he looks taken aback for just a moment before he points out with a grin, “It’s your fault we’re in this mess in the first place.”

And Liam’s not sure if he means this mess of a conversation or this mess of a date. But either way, he’s never been one that’s afraid of a little mess.

\---

One table over, there’s a sudden panicked cry and a rushed “I’m _so_ late” before the girl next to them is out of the coffee shop, leaving the door to slam shut behind her. Liam’s heart flutters, stomach dropping when he realizes that he has absolutely no idea what time it is--and during finals week, that’s probably not the best idea. You know, if he wants to pass his classes.

Pulling out his phone--he’s been stubborn about not wearing his watch at all this week, because, in all honesty, who wants to freak out that much during the last week of the semester?--he sucks his lips into his mouth. He clears his throat, which is now suddenly feeling quite tight over the realization that he has a final in 15 minutes. All the way across campus. One that he’d intended to cram for, well, after his latte. An hour ago.

Zayn’s gaze falls to Liam’s worried lips momentarily before sliding back up to his eyes. “You’re late, too,” he guesses, but there’s no question in his voice. “A final you didn’t study for.”

Liam nods weakly, giving him a sheepish look as he picks up the mostly empty coffee cup in front of him. Holding on to it for dear life, he packs up all his things. He opens his mouth to let out a halfhearted goodbye when the words decide to shift behind his lips, forming into a new phrase entirely. “Walk with me?” He sounds way too hopeful, much more so than he’d intended. 

But at the words, a smile creeps onto Zayn’s face as he quickly stands, pulling his coat on as he grabs his cup. “Coming?” He teases, tongue slotting through his grin.

Zayn chuckles at Liam’s jerky nod as he holds the door open for him. He takes the moment to stop, thinking through his next action for only one moment before he’s calling out to the fast-moving boy. “Wait,” he whines out to Liam, his every breath now visible from the cold air rushing in from outside. The other boy stops, shivering as he takes the opportunity to chug the last of his now-cold coffee.

Pausing until he can see Liam’s got every last drop, he flips his own body around so he’s facing the other boy. Stretching his hand out, he gently pulls the cup from Liam’s grasp. Zayn sends the empty cup sailing, landing squarely in the trash can behind Liam. 

Feeling Liam’s eyes leave his to follow the cup’s trail, he reaches out a hand, fisting into Liam’s coat as he tugs him closer. There’s still a bit of steam trailing up from Zayn’s cup, fanning out over their jaws as he lifts his head up just slightly. Liam follows the movement, smile spreading across his face as Zayn grazes his lips over the tip of Liam’s nose. “A kiss for good luck,” he explains against his skin. “And one more, because I want to.”

Liam giggles, nuzzling into Zayn’s touch before breathing, “And will you still want to when we make it to my building?”

Zayn hums, tightening his grip on Liam’s jacket to press him closer. He peppers a few more light kisses before pulling back with a smirk. “Only if I can move to your lips.”

Liam’s breath stalls before Zayn is gently pushing him back with a laugh. “Now come on, you can’t miss this, Mr. I-Can’t-Fail.” 

Then, Zayn is back by his side once more, and with only a side glance to him, Liam jets his hand out to find Zayn’s. With a shy smile, he moves to interlock his fingers with the other boy’s, feeling Zayn’s fingers slide up Liam’s palm to wrap around his.

And this time, there’s no pencil between them, no droning on about geometry. No pretenses, just Zayn. 

And even if he ends up having to retake this class in the end, if Zayn’s hand stays intertwined with his, he could think of worse things in life. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another already completed Tumblr drabble that I'm also posting on ao3.... hopefully that explains the phenomenon of writing about winter right at the beginning of summer (though I suppose below the equator, I'm right on time, eh?). The second half of the drabble is dedicated to Leen, written for her and inspired by these two stickers I got for her ([here](https://www.redbubble.com/people/maeinchains/works/21905224-on-a-date?grid_pos=48&p=sticker&SSAID=389818&utm_source=shareasale&utm_medium=affiliates&utm_campaign=banner) and [here](https://www.redbubble.com/people/dabrasian/works/20611379-ziam-hand-tattoos?grid_pos=32&p=sticker&SSAID=389818&utm_source=shareasale&utm_medium=affiliates&utm_campaign=banner)). (I'm working on more, though, I promise. I have requests sitting in my inbox that will be completed soon.)


End file.
